Basal heart rate is the rate at which a human heart pumps blood into the vascular system to meet the oxygen requirement of the human body under normal resting conditions. The basal heart rate is a strong predictor of cardiovascular risks, stress, metabolic rate, developing health issues, athletic training status, and fitness levels. A lower basal heart rate indicates a stronger heart and a healthy cardiovascular system.
Traditional electrocardiogram (ECG) machines are not capable of monitoring heart rate for extended periods of time. Bed-side monitors allow heart rate monitoring only for a limited time duration and under stationary conditions. In addition, continuous ambulatory heart rate monitoring is impossible with traditional ECG sensors. Therefore, there is a strong need for a cost-effective and efficient solution that overcomes the aforementioned issues. The present invention addresses such a need.